A variety of electrical switches have been developed that provide a mechanism to alter the state of an electrical device, such as a transformer. For example, a loadbreak switch can be used to energize and de-energize a transformer by moving the loadbreak switch between an open state and a closed state. The art provides examples of devices and methods for manipulating a loadbreak switch in this manner. Unfortunately, known devices and methods have multiple drawbacks, including some that present significant safety concerns. For example, conventional telescoping hot sticks—an elongated rod designed to allow an operator to manipulate the handle of a loadbreak switch from a distance—are heavy and can be difficult to engage with a target handle. Furthermore, these devices require the operator to take a position directly in front of the electrical device controlled by the switch, such as a transformer, potentially exposing the operator to an arc flash or other dangerous conditions that can develop as a result of manipulating the switch.
A need exists, therefore, for improved devices, systems, methods, and kits for remotely operating a switch.